


Just For Fun

by StormChaser1117



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Clarke surprises Lexa for a study date, but will they actually get any studying done.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	Just For Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this one shot that I wrote a few months ago. Hope you all are staying safe out there. My wife and I are hunkered down at home after our city issued a stay at home order. We will see how many people actually follow it. I hope they do. 
> 
> Praying for everyone out there and hope this gives you all a break from the news for at least a little bit :)

* * *

No matter how hard she tried to focus, she felt like she was failing miserably. Tapping her pen on her desk, Lexa stared down at her textbook with narrowed eyes. She couldn’t believe her instructor had scheduled such a huge test, right before Thanksgiving! But then again, it was Pike. And the whole school hated him.

She could see why.

Thank god it was her senior year and it was almost over. Soon, she would be a college graduate and hopefully get into law school. She was waiting on acceptance letters that should arrive any day. That was, if she could get through this test. If Pike didn’t fail her for not paying attention.

Her phone rang next to her and Lexa was quick to grab it. She didn’t even look at the number that flashed over the screen, “Hello?”

“Hi, babe.”

It was Clarke. Even though they were not dating or anything Clarke sometimes called her that and Lexa’s stomach fluttered every time, “hi.”

“What are you doing?”

Lexa slumped back in her chair and glared at the book in front of her, “trying to study,” she mumbled, “and you?”

“Same,” Clarke laughed over the phone, and Lexa could hear her chair move as she got up, and blankets rustle as she flopped down on her bed, “I can’t believe he actually scheduled this test.”

“Me either.” Lexa tried to shake the image of Clarke laying there, with her hair spilling everywhere, but it wouldn’t go away. She was probably in her adorable fluffy pajama pants with snowmen on them she’d caught her in last week. Lexa groaned out loud at the thought…

“You okay?” Clarke asked suddenly.

Fuck, she’d heard her. Lexa looked around as though something in the room might help her get out of this one. Of course, there was nothing and even if there was she doubted it would be helpful, “good…” she lied, “I’m good… I just...stubbed my toe getting up.” She bit her lip, knowing that might be the stupidest excuse she could come up with. Worse, she was normally not shy around any girl, but this was Clarke. This was the girl. But Clarke didn’t know that yet. Lexa’s throat felt dry suddenly. She needed a drink. Picking up her water, she started to chug it, but it did little to soothe her parched throat.

“I can come over and kiss it.” Clarke piped up next.

Lexa spit water all over her phone, “you...you what?” she choked a little and set the water down with a plunk. At the last minute she noticed she’d set it right on her open textbook and yanked it up again, cursing the ring she’d left behind. It would wrinkle when it dried and she hated creases in the pages or the way Clarke wrote notes or drew the margins of her books.

“Lex...” on the phone, Clarke sounded hesitant, “you sure you’re good?”

“Yep,” Her voice cracked, but she knew her face was beet red as she imagined Clarke’s lips against her skin.

“Not sure I believe you,” Clarke paused, “But I’ll let it slide for now,” She could hear Clarke moving around again before she heard a door close.

“Thank you,” Lexa tried to keep her voice steady, but was pretty sure she failed, “Are you going to try to study?”

“Yeah, prolly need to get on that, but not yet,” Clarke sounded like she was outside when she heard wind whistling.

“Where are you?” Lexa asked moving towards the kitchen, needing a pick me up so she could get back to studying.

“Home,” Clarke said quickly, but Lexa got the feeling she was lying.

She pulled down the ingredients for hot chocolate and got to work, balancing her phone on her shoulder, while she heated up the milk on the stove.

“It sounds like your outside,” Lexa raised an eyebrow when she heard Clarke huff out a breath.

“I am, I needed to grab something out of my car,” Clarke answered before silence fell over the line.

Lexa looked down at her phone to see the call had been disconnected. She pressed Clarke’s name, but it went straight to voicemail. Figuring, Clarke was trying to call her back at the same time so she set her phone down and made sure the ringer was on for when Clarke called her back.

Not even ten minutes later, her phone rang and she was quick to pick up while she let her hot chocolate cool off enough to drink. She added a splash of bailey’s as well for an extra kick.

“You okay?” Lexa asked instead of saying hello.

“I’m fine,” Clarke sighed, “I dropped my phone in the snow and had to dry it off.”

“Ouch,” Lexa winced, “That sucks.”

“It does, but it seems to be working okay,” Clarke laughed, “You know I’m a klutz.”

Lexa laughed as well because she did know. The first time Lexa met Clarke was after she ran into her and spilled her coffee all over her. That was in their freshman year and Lexa had been harboring a crush on Clarke since, but she hadn’t gotten the courage to do anything about it.

Now it was years later and Lexa was head over heels for Clarke, but Clarke was her best friend and she’d rather have Clarke in her life as her friend than risk losing their friendship.

“I do know,” A knock sounded on the door and Lexa’s eyes darted towards the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost ten at night, “Someone’s here. Give me a sec.”

She headed towards her front door and threw it open to find Clarke standing there with a sheepish smile on her face. She stood in sweatpants and her blue parka with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

“Hi,” Clarke mumbled and Lexa was quick to pocket her phone and pull Clarke inside.

“What are you doing here?” Lexa asked more sharply than intended, “Did you walk here? I knew you were up to something,” She narrowed her eyes at Clarke.

“It’s not that far, Lex,” Clarke shrugged out of her parka and toed of her boots, “It’s only two blocks and I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well you definitely did.”

“Good,” Clarke’s cheeks were pink from the cold and Lexa couldn’t get over how beautiful Clarke was.

Lexa opened her mouth to retort, but when Clarke took off her beanie and her blonde hair tumbled down around Clarke’s shoulders, her brain turned to mush, “Okay, well...okay...” She croaked out and whipped around so Clarke didn’t see the blush rapidly spreading across her cheeks.

“Thought we could study together,” Clakre said from behind her and Lexa took a couple deep breaths before she turned around.

“Sounds good,” Lexa attempted a smile, “I made some hot chocolate if you want some.”

“Would love some,” Clarke raised an eyebrow and Lexa knew was she was asking before Clarke asked.

“Yes, I added Bailey’s,” She froze in her place when Clarke leaned in and brushed her lips against her cheek, closer to the corner of her mouth.

“You’re the best,” Clarke’s breath fanned across her lips and it took every ounce of willpower not to turn her head and capture Clarke’s lips with hers.

Lexa shrugged trying to get her heart rate under control, but it was no use. It was beating rapidly in her chest with Clarke’s proximity, “I try.”

“Lex…” Clarke’s blue eyes darted from her eyes to her lips and back again.

“Clarke…” Her heart skipped a beat when Clarke leaned in and her lips ghosted over hers. Lexa groaned, but didn’t move. Only when Clarke captured her lips with hers, did Lexa finally move. One hand tangled in Clarke’s hair while the other gripped Clarke’s hip to pull her even closer.

The kiss was even better than she’d dreamed and she’d dreamed about this kiss a lot.

Clarke pushed her back against the door and swiped her tongue across her bottom lip. She moaned and met Clarke’s tongue with hers. She felt Clarke’s breasts rub against hers and Lexa felt her nipples harden against Clarke’s.

“Fuck…” Clarke murmured against her lips when she broke the kiss. Lexa stilled her hips when she realized she was grinding against Clarke’s thigh that was slotted between her legs, “I’ve been wanting to do that for years.”

At Clarke’s admission, Lexa reared back, blinking her eyes a couple times, “What?”

“I’ve had a massive crush on you since we met, but didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I hope that isn’t what I just did now,” Clarke looked down, avoiding her eyes.

“Clarke,” Lexa’s jaw dropped, but she recovered quickly because Clarke had looked so rejected. She gently took Clarke’s chin and tilted her face up to meet Clarke’s eyes, “I’ve liked you since you knocked me over freshman year.”

“Seriously?”

“Deadly.”

A smile spread across Clarke’s face before she surged forward and slammed her lips against Lexa’s again. She knew they needed to talk some more, but after waiting so long to kiss Clarke, she knew their talk could wait.

At least a little longer.

She snaked her hands up the back of Clarke’s shirt, feeling her warm, smooth skin against her fingertips. Clarke whimpered and pushed harder into her as their tongues danced. Lexa’s stomach clenched as arousal pooled in her stomach and underwear was soaked.

Lexa had never been more turned on in her entire life.

Clarke bucked her hips against Lexa’s thigh and before Lexa realized it, they were grinding against each other and she was on the brink of an orgasm embarrassingly quick. Not wanting their first time to be against the wall of her living room, Lexa pulled out from the kiss. She bit her bottom lip when Clarke chased after her mouth with her own.

“Clarke,” Lexa pressed a couple quick kisses to Clarke’s lips because she couldn’t help herself, “Babe.”

At the term of endearment, Clakre’s eyes snapped open and Lexa’s breath caught in her throat at the happiness shining in her eyes, “Yes, Lex?”

“I don’t want our first time like this, you deserve better than a quick fuck against a wall,” Lexa cringed at the vulgar expression, but it worked when Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“I appreciate the sentiment, babe, but we’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?” Clarke licked her bottom lip and Lexa closed her eyes as an involuntary groan crossed her lips.

“I agree, but I would like to take you out on a date first,” Lexa opened her eyes, “I want to do this right. You mean more to me than…” She swallowed thickly, “You mean too much to me to fuck this up.”

Clarke wrapped her arms around her and leaned their foreheads together, “You meant the world to me as well. Babe, will you go out on a date with me?”

“I would love too,” Lexa smiled widely, her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

“Perfect,” Clarke’s matching grin said it all, “Does this mean we can’t still make out?”

“I never said that,” Lexa giggled. She still couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Good because now that I've kissed you, I don’t think I can stop,” Clarke playfully wiggled her eyebrows.

“That makes two of us,” She brushed her lips across Clarke’s teasingly, before pulling back.

“Lexa…stop teasing,” Clarke grabbed her ass and squeezed it.

“We have an exam tomorrow,” Lexa bit Clarke’s bottom lip and pulled into her mouth, sucking it softly, “We should study.”

Clarke whined, “Do we have to? I’d much rather make out with you.”

Lexa smiled, “How about we make a game out of it,” An idea popped into her mind.

“What kind of game?” Clarke raised an eyebrow and Lexa could tell she was intrigued.

“For every question you get right, you get a kiss,” Lexa kissed Clarke softly.

“You have my attention,” Clarke kissed her harder.

“Thought I might, but I have a question before we start,” Lexa took a deep breath waiting for Clarke’s response.

“What’s that?” Clarke pulled back enough for Lea to look into her eyes.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Clarke’s eyes lit up and Lexa knew hers mirrored Clarke’s.

“So is that a yes?” Lexa wanted to double check.

“Of course it is, babe,” Clarke took her face in her hands and kissed her softly.

“You’ve been calling me babe for years,” Lexa furrowed her brow as she tried to make sense of it.

“I have, yeah,” Clarke shrugged nonchalantly, “Each time I did, I wanted it to be mean more.”

“Me too,” She caressed Clarke’s cheek, “Now it does.”

“It does,” Clarke kissed her again, “Now how about that game? Might as well attempt to study before we get lost in a makeout session again.”

Lexa laughed, took Clarke’s hand and led her to the couch.

Best study session ever and it hadn’t even started yet.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at @stormchaser1117 on tumblr


End file.
